doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doom cheat codes
I believe that the Doom 95 section should remain. For all but a tiny minority of gamers, AFAICT, Doom 95 *is* Doom and Doom II. Besides, it is not technically a source port, since id helped develop it; should we remove it from Source port cheat codes? Ryan W 19:50, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :AFAIK most Doomers who know of source ports tend to categorize Doom95 as one, so IMO it is justified to have the Doom95 cheats on the source port cheats article as well. Janizdreg 21:14, 31 August 2006 (UTC) : For all but a tiny minority of gamers -- I've not followed the rest of this discussion but this sound-bite struck me as odd. Do you really believe that? Although I'm not a modern-day gamer, at the time when doom95 was prevalent, I didn't use it in preference to the original EXEs, and I'd be suprised if anyone did. Was it the only EXE in the post-doom3 re-release? -- Jon Dowland 09:23, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :: Well, I didn't mean to sound argumentative. My point was that it has legitimate reason to be in both places, based on the intent of each article; and if we're going to delete one, why not remove it from Source port cheat codes, since other officially licensed versions (Mac Classic, PlayStation, etc.) are already absent? :: "Do you really believe that?" I, also, claim no special insight into the bleeding edge of PC gaming, but I have to ask what the alternatives are. DOSBox? Maintaining a non-XP system just for gaming? A source port which isn't even bundled with a GUI? Sounds like a lot of work and, in the second case, maybe a lot of pocket money as well. (And "when Doom95 was prevalent" was a very, very long time ago in this context.) Ryan W 22:00, 3 September 2006 (UTC) : Just wanted to chime in my views: Source ports like chocolate doom don't need a GUI. The original DOOM had no GUI and anyway you don't really control any settings other than key bindings. Besides, they have a text-based semi-GUI thing (at least Chocolate DOOM does.) Doom95 however is popular because only dedicated DOOMers know about source ports. DOSBox is slow and hard to setup, and furthermore the DOS EXE doesn't even come with DOOM: Collector's Edition. -Ryan 74.220.70.232 14:48, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Omfgwtfbbq.png Huh? Which cheat code makes rockets and cells fly through the air? Also, the particles and scorch marks suggest that a port is being used here; shouldn't it go in Source port cheat codes instead? Ryan W 22:51, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Lol, sorry. I guess it doesn't belong in the article, but it's funny as hell. It's ZDoom BTW. o'THE'r'ONE' ( ) 03:16, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Meaning of the cheat codes in danish I don't know how well researched the meaning of the various cheat codes are, or if it is just guessing and common agreement between fans that make codes mean what the article says. Anyway I thought it might could be of interest to add a different language into it and see how much sense it actually makes: First, id could be id software, but I always saw it as identification, like you communicate with some kind of higher command, you give them identification and they give you back what you ask of them. idbehold# - identification give me You see behold is also a danish word which means keep, and that can be understood as, well let's as an example use s here, keep s, or keep strength, and since you once before had this power up, it will mean, give me strength, so idbeholds in danish means identification give me strength. For idchoppers, if you have played prince of persia you'll know what a chopper is, so that it should give you a chainsaw makes very good sense, so it would be, identification choppers, and since a chainsaw basicly are moveable choppers, well you have it. idclip is identification clip in relation to the no clipping. idclev, I always thought it was identification see level, but your idea of change level seems better. iddqd, in danish the letter Q is similar to the letter Ø in appearence and often used when the letter Ø is not available, using Ø in stead of Q it actually means: identification death which does seem appropiate for the name of the cheat. idfa have I always read as identification firearms and armor. idkfa would then be identification keys, firearms and armor. idmus I believe is identification music as you write. idmypos is also something I believe is identification my position as you write. idspispopd, well actually in danish spis means eat and pop is both something you drink and some kind of music, so to me it always sounded like an advertise: identification eat pop dee Anyway that is just how I saw it, and appearently it is not something that has been said before, so I thought I'd show it. idbehold won't work for me. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but the idbehold cheat won't work for me. I'm using the GZDoom source port, BTW. Brittonbubba (talk) 08:42, June 21, 2016 (UTC)